Goodbye My Lover
by prsweetie
Summary: She's returning for one night only. She needs to see him one last time, to feel him once more before she goes back to her life. ONESHOT


_A/N: I'm very excited about the Raw Anniversary next week and even more excited to see the return of Trish Stratus. With Randy being champion and the return of Y2J, this one-shot popped in my head. Oh, BTW, all other stories will be updated by Wednesday of next week….I promise._

* * *

Running a hand through her luscious blonde locks, Trish bit her lip as her heart did leaps in her chest. She hadn't set foot inside a WWE locker room since Unforgiven when she walked away from the sport that she loved and the man that she desired. If it wasn't for the fact that she adored Vince and JR, she wouldn't be back tonight. But tonight was important, it was the 15 year anniversary of the show that made her a star. Five years prior, she stood in front of her peers and fans and accepted the award of Diva of the Decade. Now it just seemed fitting that she would return back for this occasion, even if she was only returning for one night.

Turning the corner, she nearly collided into a red tornado. Looking up, she eyed the woman and offered her a smirk.

"It's been too damn long, Red." Embracing her one time closest friend, Trish and Amy sat down on a nearby crate as each woman seemed to reflect on the scenery. Both women understood the magnitude of returning tonight. It was more than just seeing the fans, their peers, and the crew. It was the possibility of running into the men that they tried so hard to avoid. Amy was the first to speak.

"He looks good." Trish couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Which one?"

Amy shook her head. "Both. Hey Trish, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Any regrets?"

Trish looked up and was temporarily paralyzed at the blue eyes staring at her. His eyes widened as if to make sure she was really there. Then just as quickly as he had shown up, he vanished again. Trish sighed heavily as she hopped off the crate and smoothed down her jeans.

"A whole lot."

* * *

A few hours, and a million fake smiles later, Trish finally found a place of quiet and peace. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to see everyone, it was just that being here was harder than she had thought. It was funny to her how in two years, everything could change so much. The woman's division was slowly starting to rebuild itself into a reputable division again. However, it was nowhere close to the days where Trish, Amy, Jazz, Ivory, Victoria, and Molly used to dominate the scene. Trish admired woman such as Beth, Mickie and Melina, but with Lisa Marie being on Smackdown, there was only so much that the Woman's Division could amount to before they would be forced back into the role of T&A and Pudding Matches.

Trish was so busy in her thoughts that she never heard the door shut behind her.

"I see you still bite your lip when you're lost in thought." Trish jumped slightly in her chair and tried to control the beating of her heart. Here he was standing in front of her, looking the best he had in years. It had been two years since the pair had come face to face and now that it was happening, neither one knew how to react.

"I see you still wear sparkly vests like you are a reject from Poison." Trish couldn't stop the infamous giggle that escaped her lips and without warning the smile of Chris Irvine's face widened.

"You look good, Trisha, real good." Before Trish could react, she was enveloped into a hug by the man who once held her heart. Hell, who was she lying to; Chris still did hold her heart. Trish took a moment to close her eyes and take in his scent. Seemingly beyond her control, she ran a hand through his newly short hair and smirked as she felt the goosebumps hit his neck.

"I miss your hair."

"I needed a change. Don't you think it suits me?"

"It looks nice. How have you been?" Trish sat back down and Chris took a seat opposite of her.

"Honestly I can't complain. Those two years did me some good. I did some TV, traveled, and worked on getting my mind right again. Not saying it's all been easy though. I mean, with…" Chris's voice trailed off and Trish knew exactly where his thoughts went.

"Chris, I am so sorry I didn't call you after Chris died. I didn't even know what to say. Hell, I was having a hard time reacting to it myself. I didn't want to believe that the Chris who would make me laugh by telling me stories and smiling at me could be the same Chris that did that. In so many ways, I think I still don't believe it and that's why I don't talk about it to anyone, ever."

"Trish, I understand. It was rough on all of us. Especially the clan." The clan was in reference to the group of wrestlers who had grown increasingly tight over the years. The original clan consisted of Trish, Chris, Benoit, Eddie, Adam, Jay, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Rob, Nora, and Lisa Marie. Unfortunately, two of them have passed, Jay and Rob left the company, Jeff had personal issues, and Matt doesn't like to be within two feet of Adam.

Then there was Trish and Chris.

They were friends first, often sharing a car as they drove from city to city. They trusted one another and the bond that those two shared went above and beyond either one's relationship with anyone else. Trish had just broken up with Jeff and was pretty messed up about it when Chris found her drowning her sorrows in a local Toronto bar during a night off. Chris helped through the difficult time and the pair quickly found themselves going from friends to lovers. The passion that the two shared was so intense that it didn't take long for Vince to catch on and start a storyline with the pair.

It had been a great career boost for both parties and they loved the fact that could spend so much time together. It wasn't until Trish started to notice Chris's frustrations that things started to go sour. Chris was angry with creative for not giving him the push that he needed and even he could admit, it was hard watching his girlfriend's star shine brighter every time she hit the ring while he's was being destined to fade away into the background as some mid-carder who kept jobbing to unworthy opponents. He took his frustrations out on Trish even though it wasn't fair to her. Then he made the decision that would forever change both of their lives.

He left the company.

There were rumors circling for months that Chris wasn't going to renew his contract but he never said anything to Trish so she never thought anything of it. He came in the hotel room on Sunday to inform her that Monday night would be his last night. He said that he needed to get away from everything and everyone, including her.

He admitted that he hurt her and he couldn't forgive himself if he made Trish hate him, so he needed to leave for him. He told her over and over again how much he loved her but it didn't stop both of their hearts from breaking when he walked away from the company. Chris's leaving made her decision to retire that much easier. She had accomplished everything she wanted to in the company, and without her love by her side, she felt as if there was nothing left for her in the WWE.

Trish's hazel eyes connected with Chris's blue ones as she felt him grab a hold of her hand. She tried to stop the tears from forming around her eyes but his touch was too powerful and she no longer had control over her body. Trish knew that she was going to regret asking, but she needed to know.

"Do you ever miss us?"

"Every fucking day."

"Why didn't you ever call?" Chris dropped his head slightly as he thought back to about six months after he left. He went to Trish's house, armed with an engagement ring, ready to offer himself to her fully. Chris had learned that a life without Trish was almost unbearable. She was the one constant that kept him sane and he determined to make things right. It wasn't until he pulled up across the street and got out the car that his heart broke. He watched Trish walk out the house arm in arm with someone new. He watched her tuck her hair behind her ears and giggle just like she had once done for him. It was then he realized that they were really over. Wordlessly, Chris jumped back in his car and sped off.

"Chris?" Chris shook his head as he tried to get rid of those thoughts.

"Trisha, I didn't treat you the best during the last couple of months and I just felt that you deserved better than me. You were doing really great things in your life and I didn't want to fuck that up for you. Besides, you look like you found happiness." Chris ran a finger over the massive diamond on Trish's left ring finger. "Does he make you happy?"

Trish closed her eyes as she tried to come up with logical reasoning to describe the current events in her life. Instead she took a soft hand and ran it over his face before meeting her lips with his. It was the kind of kiss that seemed to last for days and neither one wanted it to end. If it wasn't for the fact that the both of them had to breath, neither one would have ever let go. When Trish pulled back, she kept her hands on Chris's face as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I will always love you. I waited for you for so long and you never came back and I got tired of being lonely. He came along and was willing to help me get over you, cause Lord knows I can never forget you, but I needed to move on before I destroyed myself. Your love was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never, EVER, forget a spilt second that I spent with you. You have such a major part of my heart and soul Chris and that is something that I am not giving up for as long as I live."

Chris simply nodded for fear that if he opened his mouth, he would start to cry. Chris allowed himself to get lost in her eyes one last time. He took in every inch on her body, every definition of her face; it would be the only thing that would get him through the nights. The vibration on Trish's hip is what brought the pair back to reality. Chris caught a glimpse of the name on her phone and tried not to wince. It was official.

Trish was no longer his.

Grabbing her gently, he allowed himself to feel her lips one last time. He tried to kiss her with a passion that would tell her everything that he felt, even though he couldn't quite put it into words. If anyone could see him, they may laugh at the irony: here was Chris Irvine, speechless for the first time in his life. Pulling back, he placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the woman that would hold his heart forever. She took a few moments to collect herself and head towards the door, with a fake sunshine smile on her face. As she reached the handle, Chris's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Would you believe me if I told you I will always love you?"

Trish let out a smile laugh before she met his eyes. "I wouldn't believe you if you tried to tell me differently." With a simple nod, she was gone.

* * *

The night was over and the hotel bar was filled to capacity with wrestlers, past and present. Everyone was catching up on old times, talking about future plans and just enjoying one another's company. Chris sat at the bar deep in thought over the events of the last couple of hours. He was amazed at how a woman could walk into his life and hold so much power. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and he looked up. Offering his old friend a smile, Chris took another sip of his beer.

"You're staring at her."

"How can I not?"

"She's going to marry him" Chris shook his head as he looked towards the dance floor. Standing in the middle was Trish and her fiancé, Randy Orton. Chris had to admit part of the reason Vince could convince Chris to come back was by giving him the chance to be in the ring with a man who Chris despised more than he would ever let on. While Chris remained the constant professional in the ring, every once in a while, a stiff move would come through in his matches. Chris let out a soft laugh as Randy leaned in to kiss Trish and she turned her head slightly, offering him nothing more than her cheek. To everyone else, it looked endearing, but Chris knew the truth.

She wasn't ready to let go of the feeling of him on her lips just yet.

Looking over at his friend, he offered a quick smirk. "How's Amy?"

Adam Copeland slightly winced as his eyes focused on the redhead dancing on the floor with her new guitar playing boyfriend. "Touché."

Chris finished his beer and ordered another one as the two men looked at the women who they had let go. The women who they would forever love, but had to love from afar. Trish's hazel eyes met with Chris's from across the floor and she offered him a soft smile.

Chris finished his beer and patted Adam on the shoulder, signaling that he was headed back up to his hotel room. He let his hand roam into his pocket and finger the engagement ring that he still held on to everyday. It was the most precious thing that he had left. It's what gave him hope that maybe, one day she would come home. In the back of his head, he knew she was gone for good, but it didn't stop him from wishing. He looked back one last time as the love of his life laughed with another. He softly smiled to himself as he headed for the door.

"Goodbye Trisha."


End file.
